Hide and Seek TF2
by RosesAreBlue48
Summary: You and RED team are being terrorized by a paranormal being and it makes you play a game you might not survive from. (Inspired from Lizz Hide and Seek English Dub.)
1. Chapter 1

Hide and Seek TF2

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I am so sorry the accents and everything else is kind of crap. I'm not really good at writing, but I had this idea in my head for a while now and I really wanted to do this. I hope you like it! and I do not own the song

For the past few days some weird things have been happening at RED base. Things like foot steps running down the hall when no one's there or laughing echoing throughout the base and things like that.

After a few weeks of this the RED team holds a little meeting to see what's been happening and how they can stop it.

"It's a demon ay tells ya and angry one at that!" said the Scottish demolition man.

"It ain't no freakin' devil ya drunken cyclops" the young Boston man said to him.

"Heavy dose not like this" said the large Russian man.

"Merasmus! If this is your Canadian voodoo magic again, I am going to shove my foot up your ass!" the American soldier shouted to no one in particular.

"Bloodily hell Solider..." the Australian said in a low voice.

"Hmmm this is very interesting" the doctor said to himself.

"Mmmphhmee mee mphh mmmph mhh?" the masked person said.

"I doubt we've all been imagining these things partner" said the Texan engineer.

"Maybe there's someone hiding in the base?" you said thinking that might be it.

"Can't be, one of us would ave seen that person by now" the Spy said puffing out smoke from his cigarette.

It's getting dark and everyone is arguing for an acceptation for all of this when suddenly all the lights go out and you and Scout let out little squeals.

"I told ya its bloodily demon!" Demoman said pointing his scrumpy bottle at Scout.

"Ya'll calm down now, something must have happen to the fusee box outside." Engineer said looking around the room.

"I vill go vith you" Medic volunteered

"Betta then standin' in the dark I guess." The Sniper said standing up stright from the wall he was leaning on.

The two of them walked out of the room with Engineer while everyone else waits in the room. It was quiet for a while then everyone heard someone singing, just barley above a whisper.

 _"Ding Dong, I know you can hear me. Open up the door. I only wanna play a little..."_

"You guys heard that too, r-right?" You said feeling a little uneasy.

"It's coming ta get us!, stay away from me ye evil demon!" Demoman said taking out a cross he pulled out of no where and drank his scrumpy.

"I told ya it ain't no damn devil!" The young Scout said sounding very annoyed.

"An intruder is in the base!" Soldier said jumping out of his chair and taking out his shovel, ready to run out of the room but Heavy stop him.

"Mmmph hmm" Pyro said shaking his head back and forth and Spy sighed in annoyance.

"I say we split into teams to find and kill this trespasser. I'll be with Demo, Spy is going to be with Heavy and Pyro, and Scout is going to be with (y/n). Dismiss!" Soldier said dragging the drunken Scotsman down a hallway with him.

"We go now" Heavy said to Spy and Pyro, they nodded and walked out with him.

"We should go too" The young mercenary said standing in the door frame. You said yeah and walked out of the meeting room with Scout.


	2. Chapter 2

Hide and Seek Ch.2

You two have been looking for a while now, flashing your flashlight down hallways and checking rooms. The both of you were about to head back when you two heard that voice singing again.

"Ding Dong, you can't keep me waiting. It's already too late for you to try and run away..."

"Scout?"

"Yeah, I heard it too. I think it's comin' from there". He pointed to a small storage room.

He put away his flashlight and took out his pistol and slow made his way to the storage room door being as quiet as he can be. You also put your light down and take out your weapon, being close behind him until you two where in front of the door.

Suddenly a pale hand opened the door hand pulls Scout in. It was so fast that you didn't have time to react. You hear Scout screaming and some gun shots as you try to open the door. You even used your weapon on it, but it still wouldn't budge. Then it gets really quiet in the room and you started to freak out a little inside.

"Scout, are you ok? Say something!" You said pounding on the door as hard as you can. As you were about to go look for help the door slowly cracked open a little for you to peek in and see Scout sitting in the middle of the pitch black room, his back facing you.

"S-Scout?" You said to him in a shaky voice holding on tightly to your weapon, he didn't respond to his name at all. Suddenly you slowly started to feel nervous and scared. It was like all of your worst nightmare and fears were on the other side of this door, waiting for you enter the room and consume you. Scout still didn't move but he started to sing.

 _"I see you through the doorway, Our eyes are looked together"_

You took a few steps back when you heard his voice, holding onto your weapon in your shaky hands with your heart pounding against your ribcage. His voice was very creepy sounding and hearing it made me feel strange in a panic.

 _"I can sense your horror, though I'd like to see it closer"_

Scout finally turned his head to face you, the irises of his eyes where completely white and the white part of his eyes were pitch black. When he made eye contact with you his eyes turned completely black and a twisted smile spread across his face.

You let out a loud scream dropped your weapon. Panic started setting in as you ran as fast as you could away from him. 'What's wrong with Scout? Why was his eyes like that? Is he possessed or something?!' All of these crazy thoughts rushed through your head as you kept running. You were lost in the darkness of the base and you tried desperately to find someone to help you. After a few minutes of running you heard Scout singing again.

 _"Ding Dong, here I come to find you. Hurry up and run, let's play a little game and have fun"_

He's voice and light foot steps echoed through the hall. You glanced over your shoulder while you kept running and saw nothing. Running a bit faster to try and get some distance from him, but you knew you couldn't keep running forever.

 _"Ding Dong, where is it you've gone to? Do you thing you've won? Our game of hide and seek has just begun"_

He kept singing and you're now even faster than before. You gasped for air, your heart racing painfully and your feet are loudly hitting against the floor.

 _"I can hear your footsteps, thumping loudly through the hallways. I can hear your sharp breaths, you're not very good at hiding"_

Scout was now running after you and you sprinted as fast as you could.

 _"Just wait you can't hide from me, I'm coming..."_

While you were running a bizarre image flashed in your head. It was you but your hair was all snarly, your clothes were a little wrinkled and your face had a blank expression on it.

 _"Just wait you can't hide from me, I'm coming..."_

You couldn't find any of the other mercenaries in the base and your lungs burned from running. You found yourself in the base's dorm rooms and quickly ran into the nearest bedroom tours you. Shutting the door behind you, being as quiet as you can.

 _"Just wait you can't hide from me, I'm coming..."_

Looking around the room you quickly realized it was your room. You only had a bed, a small dresser, a closet and some personal stuff.

 _"Just wait you can't hide from me..."_

You go inside the closet and huddled in the corner behind some boxes. Pushing your knees to your chest, shutting your eyes tightly and hoping he won't find you. A few moments later there was knocking at your door.

 _"Knock Knock, I am at your door now. I am coming in, no need for me to ask permission"_

You hear the door handle turning and the creaking of the door slowly opening. Holding your breath and being as still as possible. You with he'd just go away.

 _"Knock Knock, I'm inside your room now. Where is it you've hid? Our game of hide and seek is about to end, I'm coming closer..."_

He slowly walked tours the bed and looks under it.

 _"Looking underneath your bed but-, your not here I wonder..."_

He stands up strait and glance at your hiding spot.

 _"Could you be inside the closet?"_

After he said that you let out the breath you couldn't hold anymore.

 _"Ding Dong, I have found you"_

A hand grabbed your arm and pulls you out of the closet and held you tightly so you couldn't run away. Your eyes met his with tears in them, the white part of his eyes was still black but his irises where blood red now and his creepy smile seemed even creepier.

You try desperately to break free from his grip but his grasp was too tight. You screamed and yelled for help, hoping someone will come. Your face was wet and red from crying, Scout's wicked smile grew bigger.

 _"Ding Dong, you were hiding here, now you're it... Ding Dong, finally found you dear, now you're it... Ding Dong, looks like I have won, now you're it... Ding Dong, pay the consequence"_

The last thing you saw Scout's face suddenly turning into a blank expression.


End file.
